


Home for Christmas

by littleotter73



Series: The Advent Series [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: Buffy and Giles share their first Christmas together as a couple and discuss plans for the future.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Series: The Advent Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559776
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Many thanks to my beta il_mio_capitano
> 
> A/N2: This is the final story in the series. Thank you to all for your support! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

There’s a place between sleep and wakefulness where awareness of one’s surroundings percolates to the surface and, entering that space, Giles snuggles closer to his lover and draws her tightly into his body. He knows her instinctively, knows she is not a dream - not this time - and he nuzzles his nose against her neck and breathes in the scent of her as consciousness crawls closer to the surface. He wakes when he smells his cologne on her and smiles to himself. He is finally free to love her the way he wants, openly and without restriction.

Buffy stirs in his arms and he places a soft kiss beneath her ear. He can feel her relax as she shifts her body into alignment with his. It’s still dark outside, but morning light will invade their sanctuary soon enough. They haven’t slept much, spending most of the night worshipping the other, demonstrating their devotion, and declaring their love for one another.

It almost seems surreal that she is here with him. His heart is the fullest it’s ever been and he takes a moment to compose himself else he blubber like a baby and wake her. Their history is long and complicated, but they are now together either because of or despite that history. He’s not quite sure. Possibly a bit of both now that he thinks on it, but the past is too painful and he chooses to focus on the present and what it means for their future. Perhaps he will do some travel with her as she continues her global training regimen with their Watchers and Slayers. Afterall, the Head Watcher should get out and work with his staff, should he not? And if that means he and Buffy spend less time apart, then all the better.

Of course, that’s just the immediate future. He knows they have all the time in the world to discuss plans now that she’s not an Active Slayer, but he wonders if she’s ever really given any thoughts to life outside the Council, to settling down. He quite likes the idea. Maybe in a year or so they can pass the mantle on to another Watcher and Slayer to take their places at the helm and retire altogether. If there is anyone that deserves to live a full and active life free from the confines of what destiny has thrown at her, it is the strong, beautiful woman lying in his arms. To be able to share that with her would be his honor.

“Sleep, Giles,” she murmurs softly against her pillow. “I can feel your brain working overtime.”

“Sorry to wake you, my love” he replies in a whisper, apologetically kissing the top of her head.

Lacing their fingers together, she places a kiss to the back of his hand, and clutches it to her chest and he sighs in contentment as he closes his eyes to allow sleep to claim him once again.

\----------

The rush to wake up early on Christmas morning to empty her stocking and rattle the presents lost its appeal long, long ago in the battleground of Buffy’s parents’ crumbling marriage, but now, there is a new type of excitement welling up inside her as she wakes, curled up against Giles’ side. It’s their first Christmas together.

Admittedly, had the nature of their relationship not changed last night, it still would have been their first Christmas together, just the two of them - no Scoobies, no sister - just… not together together. She inwardly groans. She is never so inarticulate as she is before coffee, even in her head.

She turns over to face Giles. He’s not quite awake, but his breathing has changed and she places a feather light kiss on his lips. “Merry Christmas, sweetie,” she says softly so as not to startle him. 

He stretches against her and circles her waist with his arm to hold her close. “It is indeed,” he answers as he opens his eyes.

They are a bright pale green, with the left one sporting an amber splotch in the outer lower quadrant. His eyes, unique and singular to him, were how she’d recognized him when Ethan had turned into a demon, but she’d first noticed them when he’d saved her from the witch just after they’d become acquainted. Concern, kindness, affection, protectiveness, and pride have always shone through. Now, she can see his love for her reflected within and it honestly takes her breath away. 

“I love you,” she breathes, her gaze finding his.

He doesn’t say anything, but the ghost of a smile graces his lips and his jade colored eyes convey his joy. After tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Giles gently draws his fingers down her jawline in a loving caress and lifts her chin with his forefinger, guiding her lips to meet his. Every little touch, every gesture he’s made since the moment he kissed her on the train to this carefully crafted little good morning salutation demonstrates his devotion to her and she is overwhelmed by the emotions that he has stirred within her. She quickly ends the kiss and buries her head into his bare chest before the tears start to fall.

Buffy silently berates herself for feeling a touch melodramatic, but the truth is, even as new as this aspect of their relationship is, it is the first romantic relationship in which she feels totally secure. She doesn’t have to hide who she is, she isn’t second guessing herself, his actions or his motives, and she’s certainly not in any sort of competition with him. Theirs is a partnership based on trust and respect that has evolved into romantic love… and oh boy does she have it bad.

He hugs her close as she tightens her arm around him. “I love you too,” he whispers into her hair. “I’ll admit to succumbing to a tidal wave of emotion around four this morning, watching you sleep.”

She raises her head to look at him. “Is that when I told you to go back to sleep?” she asks and he just nods. “We’re both so sappy,” she laughs despite the tear trailing down her cheek.

“It would seem so.” He gently wipes away the tear and kisses her.

Her phone vibrates against the nightstand and she groans as she rolls over to check who is calling. 

“Ignore it,” he tells her, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

“It’s Dawn,” she says and he gives her an apologetic look as she picks up the phone to answer it. “Hey kiddo!”

“Merry Christmas, Buffy!” Dawn and Andreas yell together into the phone, loud enough for Giles to hear.

“Oh wow, Merry Christmas, guys! How are you?”

Giles gets out of bed and grabs his bathrobe. Buffy puts the phone on mute as he leans over to kiss her. “Give Dawn and Andreas my best. I am going to quickly shower and then make breakfast. Coffee or tea?” he asks.

“You are the best! Coffee, please.”

\----------- 

Buffy finds him in the kitchen after she finishes up talking to her sister and taking a shower. He looks comfortable and relaxed dressed in black jeans and a soft, wool, cable-knit fisherman’s sweater as he sets the kettle to boil before pulling out a freshly baked panettone from the oven.

“There is nothing sexier than having a boyfriend who can bake _and_ cook,” she comments from the doorway.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but this is store bought.”

“Sshhh, we’re in the honeymoon phase of our relationship, don’t destroy the fantasy,” she scolds playfully, walking over to him and drawing him into her arms for a hug and quick kiss before pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

“Having known each other for as long as we have, I imagine there isn’t much we don’t know about each other,” he replies.

“Especially after last night,” she replies with a wide smile and a saucy look in her eyes.

“Well... I don’t know about that,” he teases as he pulls her into his arms. “I think that requires extensive hands-on research,” he says before tracing a series of kisses down her neck.

“Really?” she asks, tilting her head so he can get a better angle.

“Mhm,” he affirms. “It could quite possibly take the rest of my life to learn all the things that make my Buffy tick,” he replies as he moves the collar of her red, plaid flannel shirt aside and gently nips at her collarbone.

She shudders and her knees almost give out. “God, Giles, that would be one of them,” she confirms breathlessly. “Keep that up and we’ll never open presents.”

“I opened mine last night,” he answers, chuckling against her skin. “Best present I have _ever_ received.”

“Couldn’t agree more about mine,” she replies as she trails her finger down his cheek. “But there are a few more under the tree for you. Now… you’re standing in between me and my coffee-”

“Heaven forbid! Let me slice the panettone and we’ll have breakfast and open those presents. There are a few under the tree for you as well.”

She moves out of his embrace to add milk and sugar to her coffee. “I can’t wait.”

\----------

“You never did tell me how Dawn is doing,” Giles says, his arms around Buffy as they sit on the sofa, enjoying the fire in the fireplace. He’s wearing the silk scarf she picked up for him in Milan which also has a matching pocket square. She’d said they reminded her of their early days on patrol together when he still wore tweed and sweater vests. On the coffee table across from him sit an expensive pair of brown Santoni Darian cap toe Oxford shoes. They are beautiful and perhaps one of the most comfortable pair of shoes he’s ever tried on.

“Andreas’ parents are taking them to some ski resort for the rest of the week and they bought her everything she needs to hit the slopes.”

“Dear Lord, they do know she’s never skied before?”

“Yep, they are throwing her into the deep powder. Can’t say I’m loving the idea, but she seems excited.” She twists the beautiful, delicate sapphire and diamond band on her right ring finger, his Christmas gift to her. “I was thinking, maybe in the spring, we should go visit her.”

“That would be nice,” he responds, taking her hand and running his thumb along the band. “I’ve actually been doing a little thinking about the future. I am not sure what your plans will be with regards to the training program, but I should like to accompany you on a few of your trips.”

Leaning her head into his shoulder, she says, “I’d really like that.” There is a pop and a sizzle that interrupts the few moments of warm silence between them as the fire heats up a pocket of sap in one of the logs and she is compelled to share her thoughts on the future as well. “There are only a few more newbies that need the initial training, after that, I was thinking maybe we could host the advanced courses here. It would be good for our Slayers and Watchers to see Headquarters and the Academy and to have them work with their peers. I mean, I’d still travel to the more remote or more dangerous outposts, but getting out of Dodge for a while would do them some good.” She sighs and laces her fingers with his. “I wish it was something we could have done. Seven years on the Hellmouth…”

She doesn’t say anymore. She doesn’t have to. Their tenure in Sunnydale has taken its toll and there are still nights he wakes up in a cold sweat from either the memories or the nightmares. He can’t imagine what it is like for her, having faced such horrors night after night on a portal to hell from such a young age.

“I think that is an excellent idea,” he says, absently stroking her hair.

“It does mean settling down, finding a place…” It’s a not so subtle hint.

“I’ve rather come to think of this place was _our_ home,” he replies. Buffy hasn’t just made her mark in the holiday decorating, but over the last week and half, she has rearranged furniture to make the rooms more functional and she has added little personal touches here and there, inserting herself into his space, and most importantly, she has made his house a home. Her presence alone has brought a sense of peace to his life and he knows he does not want to go back to living separate lives. 

Buffy shifts in his arms and smiles up at him. She didn’t think he would need any convincing. After all, he opened up his life to her and she happily took him up on his offer. She knows that he wants the same things as she, and that boils down to sharing a life together. “Me too, I just didn’t want to assume.”

Giles gives her a smile, but his mind is racing and he moves his attention down to their hands where is his thumb is still methodically running over her finger and the ring. He gently removes it and she looks at him questioningly before he slides it onto the ring finger on her left hand.

Her silvan green eyes shine brightly as she holds his gaze and she gently places her right hand along his jawline to guide his mouth to hers before their lips meet in a loving kiss. Their relationship isn’t new, it’s just changed. After nine years, they are comfortable enough to move forward without much ceremony. They’ve weathered the worst and found sanctuary in each other.

“That’s settled then,” he breathes as the kiss ends.

“It is,” she agrees happily. “And let me just say, best Christmas ever!”

He laughs and his eyes are alight with joy. “Not sure how we’ll top this one.”

“I’m sure we will figure out a way,” she says as she contentedly snuggles into his embrace and rests her head on his chest.

  
~End


End file.
